terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Victor Zolostene
"Nothing will stop the return of the plague!" ~ Dr. Zolostene unleashing the Coronavirus in LOOKS LIKE IT'S PLAGUING TIME. Victor Zolostene is a British Plague Doctor & the creator of a crime syndicate called the Deep Creeps. He is a reoccurring villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, whose actions are driven by his hatred for humanity. Appearance Zolostene is a man who has succumbed to his age, hunched over & requiring a cane to keep himself steady. He wears black robes, black gloves, & a plague doctor mask. Part of the mask is broken, & you can see that his skin is gray & bumpy as a result of him being mutated. His eyes glows green when he's activating his lazer vision. History To be added Personality Zolostene is extremely misanthropic, shown by his hatred for all mankind & what it has become. He believes that Humans as a species are doomed, & only he can make it right through means of natural selection, an idea he highly believes in. He enjoys his work, operating on the Deep Web & the Dark Web whenever he can execute whatever messed up task he has for the day. He conducts experiments on pretty much whatever organism he can find, dead or alive. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, immortality, bioluminescence Special: Lazer vision, potion creation, disease creation, alchemy, superior intellect, dark magic Equipment Cane: In his first 2 appearances, Zolostene used a cane to help him walk. It was made of titanium, but was bent after the destruction of Dr. Sack's base. He would replace it with something far more superior later on. Scepter of Pestilence: Zolostene obtained a powerful artifact on the Dark Web that has a potent source of dark magic. This scepter has the capability of spreading plagues & diseases to wherever the user is located, while making the wielder immune to whatever they're spreading. It can also show the user where someone or something is. Weaknesses Zolostene is over 700 years old, & as expected, he's not exactly in the best condition. As a result of drinking from the Fountain of Youth, he's become immortal, but only in the sense that he cannot die from natural causes. This means that although he can outlive many, there are just as many who can kill him themselves. Also, he has osteoporosis, evidently shown by his usage of a cane. His physical strength is beyond human, but it doesn't belong in his kind of body. He's like a glass cannon. Besides, he prefers calculative scheming as opposed to brutal combat. Trivia * The reason why Zolostene couldn't obtain the ingredients for the Quaternary Plague cure himself is because some of them came from somewhere other than Earth. Besides, he needed someone more physically adept to get them for him, anyway. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Deep Creeps Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Insane Category:Intellects Category:Immortal